


Howzat?!!

by foxriverinmate



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: A little h/c, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, M/M, RPF, contains references to cricket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean play for a county cricket team. They're lovers and have just moved in together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF so if that isn't your cup of tea leave the room now. It's also just a taster at this point but more should be added in the coming days. Of course this is just nonsense conjured up by my outrageous imagination and no offence is intended.

“Have you seen my other new batting glove, Aid?”

Aidan backed out of the cupboard under the stairs with one of his pads clutched in one hand. Where the companion pad was he had no idea but he grinned when he saw a single batting glove lying next to his cricket coffin. It was far too small for him so, logically, it had to be Dean’s.

“It’s here, Deano,” Aidan called back over his shoulder.

They really ought to be more organised this close to the early spring tour of the West Indies the county had organised, prior to the first home game of the season against Surrey. Although, to be fair, they had only moved into the house together five weeks ago and had spent most of their time making the most of finally being together every day and every night by enjoying each other at every opportunity. A few hours spent sorting out their cricket equipment might have been sensible though.

Dean came down over the stairs from the spare bedroom, his favourite bat tucked under his arm, and a winning smile plastered over his face. “We should have spent more time sorting out all our stuff when we first moved in, shouldn’t we?”

Aidan grinned. “Don’t blame me. You couldn’t get enough of my ass once you had unlimited access to it.”

Dean ogled said ass fondly before groping it suggestively. “Shall we forget the packing for five minutes?” he asked, pushing his boyfriend against the wall and silencing any intended protest with his probing tongue.

Ninety minutes later they were in the kitchen rustling up some post-coital pasta, the packing temporarily forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The West Indies tour is over and the boys return home. One of them is slightly the worse for wear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little visit with my favourite cricketers. Sorry it's so short and ends at exactly the wrong moment but it's been so long since I've written sex scenes it might take a few of these to summon up the smut muse!

“All we ever seem to do is pack and unpack,” Aidan whined as he dragged one of his suitcases up over the stairs one-handed. The other had two splinted fingers, courtesy of one of the Barbadian fast bowlers and one of his nasty balls off a wicket with uneven bounce. Fortunately it had been on the last day of the tour. Unfortunately it still hurt.

“That’s the life of a cricketer, Aid,” Dean said cheerfully as he followed him up the stairs with one of his own suitcases. “And I thought I told you to leave that and let me do it. Those fingers must still be throbbing.”

Aidan pushed his case into the spare room and looked down at his splinted fingers. “They are a bit. Why don’t we finish getting our stuff upstairs later and you can give me something to take my mind off the pain?”

Dean grinned. He shoved his own case into the spare room too and took his boyfriend by the hand, leading him into their bedroom.

Clothes were shed as they kissed their way to the bed and Dean was soon slicking himself after having prepared his partner.

“Ready, Aid?” the Kiwi asked as he lined himself up.

Aidan clutched at his boyfriend’s gorgeous bottom and pulled his hips forward to show him just how ready he was. “Gimme some endorphins, Deano.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those pesky fast bowlers! And those cricket balls are bloody _hard_. What Dean needs is some TLC, amongst other things. Know what I mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a bit further. One of these chapters there might even be gloriously explicit sex!

Stark naked on the bed, with just a sheet covering him to the waist, Dean watched appreciatively as Aidan shed his clothes.

The bed dipped as the dark-haired man knelt on the edge of the mattress, screwing up his face at the sight of the multi-hued bruise on his boyfriend’s side, clearly visible even in the soft lighting of their bedroom. From his perspective Dean thought it looked more black and blue than anything but it felt like it was blossoming into multi-hued even as he lay there on the bed and let Aidan grimace over the result of a nasty hit by a rampaging fast bowler banging the ball down on the rock-hard Surrey wicket.

“That looks sore, Deano,” Aidan remarked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “To quote a hackneyed phrase; no shit, Sherlock.”

“What you need is some witch hazel and it just so happens me old granny always told me to keep some handy,” Aidan beamed.

“Witch hazel? Never heard of it.” Dean frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s a fecking miracle cure-all, is what it is. Brilliant for bruises, varicose veins, swellings and haemorrhoids.”

Dean raised his eyebrows a little. “Well I don’t have varicose veins or haemorrhoids but I’ve certainly got a bruise and if you carry on flaunting yourself that way I might have some…” Dean paused for a nanosecond “…swelling very soon.”

“Down, boy,” Aidan grinned. “Let me demonstrate my bedside manner first.”

Aidan scampered off the bed and left the room, the sight of his gorgeous ass making Dean practically salivate. When he returned he brought with him a bottle of something and a hand towel from the bathroom. With infinite gentleness, so different from Aid’s normal bouncy puppy excitability, he delicately dabbed the liquid from the bottle over the horrible bruise on Dean’s side. 

“That oughta do it, babe,” Aidan assured his lover as he put aside the witch hazel and towel, bending down to plant a loving kiss on Dean’s lips. “Should really bring out the bruise by the morning.”

“Thanks, Aid. Got any more antidotes for nasty hard ball injuries.”

Aidan pretended to look thoughtful until he eventually shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Might have. Depends how much pain you’re in.”

“A bit, especially when I move.”

“In that case I have just the remedy, though it might be better if you didn’t move and let me do all the hard work.”

Dean thought his birthday had come. His cock thought _all_ his birthdays had come. He watched in a state of expectant anticipation as his boyfriend delved into the drawer in the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube. He gawked as Aidan knelt on the bed and used his long, dextrous fingers to thoroughly prepare himself. 

“Oh fuck, that’s hot as hell,” Dean couldn’t help whispering as his cock started to seriously demand attention. He could see Aidan’s was just about ready to join the party too as he diligently slicked himself thoroughly before turning to Dean and slathering his oh-so-ready todger with lube.

Finally satisfied, he sat astride the blond, lined himself up with his boyfriend’s eager cock and, with no small amount of dark-eyed sultriness, slowly slid down, a slight grimace preceding a moan of pure lust. 

Dean lay back and closed his eyes in bliss at being totally surrounded by his beloved dark-haired beauty. 

Bruise? What bruise?


End file.
